bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
Neo Maruhage Empire
History After a series of long, hard and bizarre battles, the Maruhage Empire suddenly was no more. Baldy-Bald the Fourth went into retirement after abdicating the throne running away from Hydrate (who was defeated by Bo-bobo's team) and the people of the massive nation were finally free. But the new peace did not last as long as people hoped. After recharging his power with the assistance of the Hair Ball of Bo-bobo's brother Bibibi-bi Bi-bibi, Czar Baldy Bald the Third, the man responsible for the Maruhage Empire's original power, reclaimed the throne of his former domain. However with the Maruhage Empire destroyed, the former Baldy-Bald renamed his new domain the Neo-Maruhage Empire, beginning a new era of tyranny around the land. Soldiers once again began to shave the head of the people of the land, but further humiliated their victim by gluing a bowl of "Tsurupage Ramen" as a replacement. Because of this strange new addition to the hair hunts, they were rechristened as the "Kegarimen". (a combination of "hair hunt" and "ramen") But while the Hair Hunts continued in a similar fashion to both his prior domain and his successor, Baldy-Bald the Third was not merely satisfied with the typical footsoldiers and generals used within the empire. Seeing the weakness of his former warriors, the emperor and his men began an extensive project to create a new, more powerful generation to help protect and fight for his empire. Special schools were set up where the powerful and loyal children would learn to become great soldiers to assist in the continued dominance of his empire. Furthermore, scientists worked to create various drugs and pills that would increase the capabilities of any Hair Hunter, absorbing their goodness while replacing it with the evil within and making them achieve new, more demonic powers and capabilities while enhancing the skills and fists already possessed. However, even with the power and the potential being prepared by the empire, there was one particular power locked away that would allow for the continued glories of his empire into the far future: an heir. One boy, born with the evil aura of the empire, locked within his body from birth and hidden away within the Neo-Maruhage forces. It would be this boy, Yononaka Namerō, who would assist for the continued dominance...or the eventual downfall, of the Maruhage. But although the threat and power of the Neo-Maruhage Empire continued to persist in this new era, the rebellion of Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo and his Wiggin warriors remained. Even in the face of more powerful enemies and threats, Bo-bobo's squad continued to take apart his warriors one after another. However, Baldy-Bald, having faced Bo-bobo and his weird forces before, had a new plan prepared that would take care of all resistance once and for all. A special purge began that, over three months, captured many of the former workers and rebels of the Maruhage Empire, upon which they would be executed when ready at the pleasure of the emperor. Furthermore, the emperor would solidify his headquarters, fortifying with his most powerful warrior and experts in preparation for Bo-bobo's assault and the punishment of the rebels with the formation of Tokyo Maruhage 23 Wards, which transformed the city of Tokyo into his own ultimate battleground. It is here that the final battle of Hajike rebels and Hair Hunters take place. Neo-Maruhage Divisions Like the first chapter of the original series, chapter one of Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo shows the setup of the transformed Neo-Maruhage Empire. While similar in many ways to the organization of the previous empire, slight changes have been made by Baldy-Bald the Third. Emperor As before, the emperor is the supreme leader of the empire, as ruled by Tsuru Tsurulina III. However, this position is also held by the future potential emperor of the empire: successor Tsuru Tsurulina V: Yononaka Namerō. Neo-Maruhage Three Great Kings (ネオマルハゲ三大王 Neo Maruhage Sandaiō): Although slightly similar to the Four Heavenly Kings of the original Maruhage Empire, the Three Great Kings are the closest guardians and protectors of Baldy-Bald the Third and the leaders of the Nine Experts. These three conduct the most important and crucial actions within the empire, whether it is researching and developing the empire's weapons or delivering the justice against the empire. Unlike the Four Heavenly Kings, all of them have immense loyalty towards the emperor and will do what is needed in order to defend him and the empire. Initially the kings are composed of Babuu, Shiryūen Kamara, and Black Bo-bobo. However, after Kamara's defeat, he is succeeded by the enigmatic hajikelist Hīragi, while he coordinates a full hajikelist squad with his associate Jati defeating Babuu for the third position. The Nine Experts (IXEX) The subordinates of the Three Great Kings, they are three bodyguards for each of the three kings totalling in the numbers of nine. With the establishment of Tokyo Maruhage's 23 Wards, these bodyguards become guardian warriors protecting their respective king with their own power and abilities. *'Blue Radical Squadron': The guardians for Babuu, this squadron is made up of Hīragi, Jobus & Porusutoroi. Particularly active after Baldy-Bald's declaration of war, they were notable for easily crushing Giga and Cyber City with their abilities. Namerō was also placed in this squadron while his empiric powers slowly reawakened. However, after an initial assault on Bo-bobo after Namerō's awakening and Hīragi's promotion, the squadron did not fight Bo-bobo in the 23 Wards. *'Black Gambling Squadron': The guardians for Shiryūen Kamara, made up of Princess Chinchiro, Usui & GURA-san the Punisher. Particularly notorious for their deadly abilities, this squadron was particularly used for the punishment of empire traitors within the 23 Wards. Bo-bobo's team ends up facing all three members of this squadron, taking apart one after another before fighting Kamara himself. *'White Masked Gang of Deadly Illusions': Three white-cloaked warriors under the control of Black Bo-bobo. Although members of the Nine Experts and potential opponents for Bo-bobo's team, the team never faced the rebels and ended up disrobing after Baldy-Bald is finally defeated, their true identities never revealed. Category:Organizations